Ombro Amigo
by Lauren Collins
Summary: Apenas a imagem em sua mente, a de uma garota de cabelo castanho-avermelhado com a cabeça entre as mãos e ombros trêmulos, fez o coração de Ian ficar pesado. Ele não queria que Amy sofresse. Garotas como Amy não deviam sofrer.


**Ombro Amigo**

Exatamente a meia noite, Ian Kabra hesitou na porta do quarto dela. Ele temia que ela o enxotasse de seu quarto quando entrasse. Ou pior, que a visse em lágrimas. Ele não era _tão_ insensível.

Apenas a imagem em sua mente, a de uma garota de cabelo castanho-avermelhado com a cabeça entre as mãos e ombros trêmulos, fez o coração de Ian ficar pesado. Ele não queria que Amy sofresse. E garotas como Amy não deviam sofrer.

Mas era inevitável.

Horas atrás, Evan Tolliver saíra da mansão para comprar pães e acabara sendo sequestrado por Vespers. Ele era o novo brinquedinho dos maléficos. Se Amy e Dan quisessem que ele ficasse vivo, teriam que fazer a entrega do pacote benfeita e não esconder nada dos Vespers.

Infelizmente, um acidente atrasou os dois, e o preço foi pago. Evan Tolliver morreu. Com apenas 16 anos.

_Ah, vamos, seu covarde._ A mão de Ian agarrou a maçaneta e a girou rapidamente, abrindo a porta. A princípio, não viu nada. Então enxergou Amy na varanda, de costas para ele. Ian permaneceu parado na porta por alguns segundos, absorvendo a visão que tinha. Ela era tão linda, mesmo de costas. O coração de Ian doeu.

- Amy?

Ele pensou ter ouvido-a suspirar baixinho, mas não teve certeza. Ela virou a cabeça só um pouquinho. O rosto estava visivelmente cansado e com olheiras escuras chamando atenção na pele clara.

- Por favor - foi somente o que ela disse com a voz fraca e quase inaudível, depois virou-se novamente para frente.

Ian hesitou mais uma vez, mas então andou até ela com passos firmes. Ele parou a um metro dela. Amy se virou. Os olhos dela estavam sem expressão, mas ela demonstrava estar confusa.

- O que você... o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu queria ver como você está. – Logo que as disse Ian mentalmente se chutou. – Quero dizer, se precisava se um ombro amigo ou coisa assim. Mas sem estragar a minha camisa.

Uma risada curta escapou dos lábios dela, que fez o coração de Ian bater um pouco mais rápido.

- Quer conversar sobre... - ela se interrompeu, procurando pela palavra certa. – isso comigo?

Ele respondeu, a voz calma e firme:

- Claro.

Os dois se sentaram no chão, as costas dos dois no lado da cama, com uma distância considerável. Ian a esperou falar, paciente. Seus olhos âmbar fitavam-na cautelosos.

- Ele era um inocente – começou Amy, a voz embargada, denunciando que ia chorar a qualquer momento. Com amargura, Ian pensou o quão sortudo era o Tolliver por ser defendido tão veemente por aquela garota, a garota que Ian amou e sempre iria amar. – Não merecia ter morrido. E quem sabe como ele m-m-m...

Ela não conseguiu terminar. Sua cabeça foi para as mãos, o corpo tremendo violentamente, com soluços altos saindo da sua boca.

Ian estava com os braços ao redor dela no segundo seguinte. Ele apertou as mãos delicadamente nos braços dela, fazendo aqueles sons estúpidos quando se quer fazer um bebê parar de chorar.

Amy colocou sua cabeça no ombro dele, não prestando atenção no momento no cheiro de cravo que vinha dele e em como ela ficava bem ali.

- Você não está... hm, estragando a minha camisa, não é? – perguntou ele, desajeitadamente. Queria evitar a todo custo a estranha situação "desculpe, eu não devia ter feito isso", e uma piada podia salvá-lo disso.

De novo, ela riu. Foi mais longo, apesar de ser mais trêmulo por ela ainda estar chorando.

- E-eu pago uma nova pra você depois. - Ela se virou para o primo com um sorriso.

- Obrigada. Por ficar aqui comigo e tudo mais.

Ian estava olhando para seus lábios. Ele levantou os olhos e sorriu, um sorriso brilhante e verdadeiro, que fez o coração dela disparar como disparou há dois anos atrás.

- Disponha.

Por uma razão estranha, ela corou. Talvez porque ele ainda mantinha os braços ao redor dela, porque seus rostos estavam próximos demais, ou porque Ian a olhava com alguma coisa diferente em seus olhos. Que Amy não conseguia identificar o que era.

Se fosse possível, ela ficou ainda mais vermelha. O que o fez gargalhar.

- Por Luke, Amy, você está mais vermelha que a minha camisa!

Amy parecia um vulcão prestes a explodir de tão vermelha. Ela evitou olhar para Ian, levantando-se.

- Eu acho que preciso comer alguma coisa. Quer vir comigo? – ela falava sem olhar para seu rosto, desconfortável.

- Primeiro as damas.

Amy revirou os olhos e foi na frente. Os dois estavam no corredor quando Ian agarrou seu braço e a imprensou na parede. Ela ofegou e olhou assustada para ele. Ian a encarou de volta, o olhar sério e ao mesmo tempo malicioso. Ele se inclinou na direção dela com os olhos fechados e Amy finalmente entendeu o que ele ia fazer. Ela fechou os olhos, ignorando a vozinha na sua cabeça que dizia que aquilo era errado.

Os lábios dele eram ainda como ela se lembrava. Mais esse beijo foi totalmente diferente do outro. Delicado, porque Ian ainda sentia a relutância dela e, com o passar dos segundos, desespero. Ian já estava cansado de fingir que não estava apaixonado por ela e que não inveja Evan. Ele queria Amy para si e para mais ninguém.

Os dois se separaram, ofegantes. Os olhos verdes de Amy estavam arregalados; seu cérebro desesperadamente tentando processar o que ela fizera. Ian, por outro lado, tinha um sorriso satisfeito em seu rosto.

- Na verdade – ele disse, a voz inabalável e maliciosa -, eu acho que vou sair. Preciso pegar umas roupas na lavanderia.

E a deixou lá, sozinha no corredor, a boca aberta. Ela conseguiu gritar:

- Tome cuidado!

Depois balançou a cabeça, incrédula. _Mas o que diabo acabara de acontecer ali?_

* * *

_Hey, Cluers! Me digam se eu cometi um erro gramatical ou esqueci vírgula, ok? :)_


End file.
